


Candy Corn

by writing_everyday



Series: Klainetober 2020 [27]
Category: Glee
Genre: F/M, Klaine-tober Halloween Fic Extravaganza, Klainetober, M/M, halloween party
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:35:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27222829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writing_everyday/pseuds/writing_everyday
Summary: (Prompt from grlnxtdr30 on tumblr)Quinn hosts a party, Kurt pines for his best friend, and Lauren is right afterall
Relationships: Blaine Anderson/Kurt Hummel, Mike Chang/Tina Cohen-Chang, Noah Puckerman/Lauren Zizes, Rachel Berry/Finn Hudson
Series: Klainetober 2020 [27]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1950430
Kudos: 16
Collections: Klaine-tober Halloween Fic Extravaganza





	Candy Corn

**Author's Note:**

> If I wrote glee, this would be somewhere in season 2, I guess.

Kurt was thankful he wasn’t hosting this party. When Quinn volunteered her empty house for a Halloween Bash, he was relieved. Not that Burt and Carole wouldn’t have let the New Directions spend a night watching scary movies in the basement (they absolutely would have) but because Kurt and Finn won’t be on clean-up duty for once. He was also excited for Puck’s promise of alcohol. Though Kurt had bad experiences in the past with drinking he was determined to give it a second chance and limit his intake this time. He would pace himself and hope to God he wouldn’t embarrass himself...again. 

Some of the glee club was doing shots (Brittany, Santana, Puck, and Artie) but most were content with the apple cider and caramel vodka mixture Quinn and Mercedes had made. In fact, they enjoyed it so much, the two girls were in the kitchen stirring up a second batch. Having volunteered to be a designated driver, Finn was content with his handful of candy corn. 

Unsurprisingly, Rachel had brought her karaoke machine and attempted to convince Finn to sing a spooky duet with her. Except, she was slurring her words and kept saying “spoopy.” 

Mike and Tina were half-dancing and half-making out in the center of the living room. Sam was in deep conversation with Blaine and a few other Warblers about the latest Star Wars film. 

Lauren came over to where Kurt was standing by the food table. 

“Why so glum?” she asked, nudging his shoulder. 

“I’m not glum.” 

“Are you just a sad drunk cause I don’t need any crybabies tonight?”

Kurt remembered Finn telling him Lauren was an angry drunk. She had torn Puckerman a new one at their last drunk get together. 

“No crybabies here,” he swore, “just wishful daydreams.”

His eyes wandered back to Sam and Blaine. They were sitting awfully close together. If Kurt didn’t already attempt to hit on Sam, he’d assume Blaine was interested in the blond. Unfortunately, for both himself and Blaine, Sam was very straight (or so he claimed, Kurt still thought no straight man would bleach his hair) and dating Quinn. 

“Lingering feelings?” Lauren questioned, following Kurt’s gaze. 

“For Sam?” Kurt clarified. “No, I’m definitely over that crush. It was headed nowhere just like all my other ones.” 

“Eh, boys suck anyway. Who needs ‘em?”

Kurt grabbed a soft pretzel and bit off a piece. 

Lauren kept talking, “You really have no type then.”

“Excuse me?”

“You’re excused.” Lauren took a sip of her cider from an orange solo cup. “From Gigantor to Southern Surfer to Curly Q. You’ve got me stumped, do they have anything in common?”

“Being nice to me, I suppose,” Kurt told her. “Finn eventually helped with the bullying, Sam was willing to sing a duet with me until Finn warned me not to, and Blaine is like my best friend.”

“You need higher standards, Hummel.” Lauren shook her head. “You can’t just fall in love with nice guys. You need someone who actually cares about you. Who loves you.”

Even tipsy, Lauren gave good advice. 

“That’s the thing, I think maybe…” Kurt trailed off. 

The front door burst open and in came the remaining Cheerios and football players. Behind them, half of the McKinley population. 

“I don’t care what anyone says, there’s gotta be more than one gay at McKinley. You and I, Hummel, are about to find him.” 

For the next hour or so, Lauren dragged Kurt around the house and made obscene comments about the party-goers. Kurt’s pretty unwilling to talk to any boy Lauren deems “team gay.” Not because he doesn’t trust her input, he does, it’s just Kurt doesn’t want just any boy, he wants Blaine. They ultimately end up in the living room again and Kurt is back to trying not to be caught watching his crush. 

Only Sam is still on the couch talking to Blaine. 

“If I get blondie to leave, will you swear to jump in there and talk to him?”

“He’s my best friend. I don’t have trouble talking to him,” Kurt told her. 

“Liar. If you didn’t have issues talking, you’d be dating.” 

Without another word, Lauren gets Sam away from Blaine. Kurt doesn’t want to know what she said to make him jump up like that but he’s glad for the opportunity. Even though he didn’t really promise Lauren anything he jumps into Sam’s vacated spot on the couch. 

“Hi Kurt, enjoying yourself? I feel like I haven’t seen you all night.”

“I was with Lauren,” he explained, “she was attempting to find another gay boy who goes to McKinley to prove me wrong.” 

Before they get past how-do-you-dos, Sam is standing on top of a table shouting “Cops!” 

At first, Kurt is confused by this but then it all clicks and he understands. 

“We gotta go,” Kurt said, grabbing Blaine’s hand. 

In no state to drive and thankful Finn had parked a couple of blocks away, Kurt dragged Blaine out the back door and ran. When it came to underaged high school parties, shouting ‘cops’ was like someone shouting fire. That is to say: chaos. 

Once the house was no longer in sight, the boys walked to a nearby park to catch their breath. 

“Who knew McKinley’s parties were so exciting?” Blaine said. 

“I certainly wouldn’t,” Kurt replied. “I thought Quinn was limiting it to glee people.”

“Sam told me she’s already prepping for prom queen. Something about throwing good parties and earning favor with the popular kids.”

Kurt nodded. That sounded like Quinn. Unforgettable parties were a great way to be remembered. 

Blaine took a seat on one of the swings. “What were you saying back at the house about finding another gay boy?” 

“Oh.” Kurt hoped the cold would explain his red cheeks and sat on the swing next to Blaine. “I told Lauren there’s no other out gay kids at McKinley, it’s just me.”

“And?”

“Pretty sure, I’m still right. We were unsuccessful.”

“Not for long,” Blaine said. 

Kurt whipped his head around. “What do you mean?”

“I’m transferring so I guess the out gay population just doubled.”

“Why?” Kurt blurted out. “I mean, you are?”

“Yeah, um, my mom’s had enough of my dad’s BS so we’re moving to Lima. I want to live with her so that means leaving Dalton.” 

“Well, I’m sad that you have to leave the Warblers but I’m also glad you’ll be with me. At McKinley that is.”

Blaine ducked his head and chuckled. 

“You being at McKinley is definitely a bonus.”

Kurt shyly smiled back at his friend. 

“So, I don’t want to make things weird but I feel there’s an opportunity here. I was talking to Wes and Sam earlier and they agreed there’s really nothing stopping me from asking now.”

“Curiosity peaked,” Kurt replied. 

“Just promise you’ll say no if you don’t want to. We can completely forget I even asked at all if that’s what you want.”

“Okay…” 

Blaine rubbed his hands on his jeans. 

“Can I kiss you?” 

Kurt’s eyes widened a bit before he started looking around in confusion trying to process this new development. Only in a few of his daydreams did Blaine return his feelings. Was this actually happening? Or was some sort of witchcraft at play? 

He must’ve nodded his head because Blaine stood up from the swing. 

“You’re sure?” he asked, leaning in. 

“Yeah.”

Kurt met him halfway. He wants to say it was a perfect first kiss but it wasn’t. No fireworks, nothing like that, and Kurt had no idea what to do with his hands. Would Blaine feel weird if he ran his fingers through his curls? Should Kurt hold his waist? 

It was also brief. A few seconds of lips touching. Chaste and sweet but not mind blowing. 

“I really like you, Kurt,” Blaine told him. “Are you busy tomorrow?”

“I’m not busy.”

“Have dinner with me?” 

“I’d like that.” 

Blaine smiled and sat back down on his swing. 

“And Blaine,” Kurt said. “I really like you too.”

At school on Monday, Blaine’s first day and Kurt’s first day with a boyfriend, Lauren met Kurt at his locker. 

“Heard there’s a new kid.” 

“Yeah, there is,” he confirmed. 

“Guess I was right after all,” she replied. 

Kurt tilted his head, confused. 

“There is more than one out gay kid in McKinley. You can thank me for telling Sam the cops were coming later.” 

With that, she walked away leaving Kurt staring after her with his jaw open. 

“Hey you,” Blaine said, leaning against the lockets. “What’s going on?”

“Lauren Zizes is _not_ a force to be reckoned with, Blaine,” Kurt told him, shutting his locker. “Don’t test her.” 

“Noted. Walk me to class?” 

“It would be my pleasure.” 

If their hands brushed together a little too long as they walked in the hallway, no one said a thing.


End file.
